Dry lab space. We have no new developments to report. No new investigators were added during FY19, therefore space needs were stable. As new DIR investigators are hired, they and their staff will be assigned to the Gateway space. Renovations to the DIR space at Building 3, 5th floor space were completed in FY19 to expand the number of cubicles to accommodate trainees. Wet lab space. In November 2017, NIMHD and NCI leadership negotiated an arrangement wherein NIMHD would relinquish its wet lab space in Building 37 for permanent wet lab space in Building 29B. As the Building 29B space would require extensive renovations, NIMHD leadership negotiated a temporary loan of intramural wet lab space in Building 50 (Rooms 1313, 1314, 1315, and 1316) from NIAMS. An MOU stating the terms of this space loan was ratified on March 8, 2018, with provisions for a 1-year loan period. The NIMHD DIR wet lab in Building 50 is operational now and is being used by Dr. Jung Byun to conduct molecular epidemiology and genetic studies focused on cancer disparities. Renovations to the 29B wet lab space continue and are projected to be completed late April 2020.